Merry Lurlinemas, Fanfiction Authors!
by NiatheWickedLover
Summary: Our favorite Wicked characters get together to wish all of the Fanfiction authors and readers a Merry Lurlinemas and Happy Holidays!


Glinda was standing on a ladder as she tried to put the star on top of the tree. Lurlinemas carols filled the room as the Wicked characters prepared for the holidays.

"A little more to the right," Nessa directed. She was sitting in her wheelchair in front of the tree, trying to make sure Glinda put the star on correctly.

"I'm trying!" Glinda said, stretching her arm out more. "Got it!" she exclaimed when she finally got the star on. She carefully climbed down the ladder to admire her work.

"It looks great!" Nessa smiled.

"Elphie, are the cookies ready yet?" Glinda called into the kitchen area.

"All done!" Elphaba said, coming out of the kitchen with a tray of cookies.

"Ooh," Glinda giggled, her eyes sparkling with child-like innocence as she ran towards her best friend. "They smell wonderful!"

"Not so fast!" Elphaba said, gently slapping Glinda's hand away as she reached for one of the cookies. I just finished fighting Fiyero and Boq off. They tried to sneak some cookies, too."

"Please, Elphie!"

"No."

"Pwease?"

"No."

"Pwease?" Glinda said, falling to her knees and pouting.

Elphaba sighed. "Fine, but only one!"

"Yea!" Glinda smiled, taking a cookie decorated like a present and biting into it. "Tank woo, Welphie!"

"Wait!" a male voice called. Elphaba, Glinda and Nessa turned around to see Fiyero and Boq coming out of the kitchen. "If Glinda get one, we should to."

"I only gave her one because she wouldn't stop bothering me if I didn't," Elphaba smiled at her husband. "Plus, we need to save some for our guests."

"What guests?" Boq asked.

"Elphaba invited some of the Fanfiction authors over to celebrate the holidays," Nessa said, taking a cookie from the tray.

"Fanfiction?" Fiyero asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Yea. You know, the people on the computer who write stories about us," Glinda said, reaching for another cookie.

"There coming over, and there should be enough cookies for all of them," Elphaba said, holding the tray over her head.

"Come on, Elphie. One more! Please? They're so good!" Glinda begged, jumping up and down as she tried to reach the tray. Oz, she hated being short!

"No, Glinda. You already had one. Save some for our guests."

"Fine!" Glinda huffed, sitting down on the couch and crossing her arms.

Elphaba smiled, having won the battle of the cookies against a certain Glinda Upland.

"When will they be here?" Fiyero asked, growing impatient and wanting a cookie.

"Patience, Yero. We still have a few hours before they arrive," Elphaba answered.

"A FEW HOURS!?" Fiyero gasped. "Fae, I can't wait that long!"

"Oh no! How will you survive?" Elphaba asked, gasping in mock horror.

"You're no fun!" Fiyero pouted, stomping his foot and leaving the room.

"Brainless," Elphaba muttered.

"I heard that!" Fiyero called.

"Of course you did!" Elphaba called back.

"What should we go while we wait?" Nessa asked, wheeling up next to Elphaba.

"Well, you, Glinda and Boq can help me wrap these presents for our guests," Elphaba smiled, snapping her fingers. The gifts appeared on the table in front of them.

"Okay," Glinda chirped, grabbing the wrapping paper, scissors, ribbons and tape.

Elphaba, Glinda, Nessa and Boq quickly finished wrapping the presents. Fiyero came back into the room.

"Are they here yet?" he asked impatiently.

Elphaba chuckled. "They should be here right about…" the doorbell rang. "Now."

"YEA!" Glinda giggled, running towards the door and opening it.

"Hi, Glinda," Nia smiled, walking inside. She was followed by ExoticPeachBlossom, Mad-Idina-Fan98, Dimpled, TheWickedrae, Elphabalover101, NellytheActress, woodland59, musicgal3, and Elphaba'sGirl.

"Welcome, everyone!" Elphaba smiled, handing out the cookies.

"Oh my Oz! These look great!" Elphabalover101 said, taking two present-shaped cookies.

"Thanks for inviting us to your holiday party!" ExoticPeachBlossom said, also taking a few cookies.

"So… you guys are Fanfiction authors," Fiyero said, sitting on the couch as the authors took their seats on the floor.

The girls nodded. "Yup."

"What's it like?" Boq asked.

"What does he mean 'What's it like?'" TheWickedrae whispered to musicgal3. "What does he think it's like?"

"Um…" Mad-Idina-Fan98 said, trying to think of something to say. "It's… um…"

"Fiyero, stop making the girls uncomfortable!" Elphaba admonished.

"Anything for you, Fae," Fiyero giggled, kissing Elphaba on the nose, causing the green girl to blush.

"AWW!" NellytheActress sighed.

"Fiyeraba fluff!" Dimpled giggled, watching the two exchange a very passionate kiss.

"The cuteness of it all!" Elphaba'sGirl smiled.

"Okay, time to open presents!" Glinda said as she handed out the wrapped boxes to the girls.

"Glinda, you shouldn't have!" ExoticPeachBlossom said, gently shaking her box, trying to decipher what was in it.

"Ooh!" Nia said as she tore the wrapping paper off her present. She gasped when she pulled out an elegant black dress that looked like Elphaba's Act 2 dress. "Elphie, I love it!" she cried, giving her favorite witch a hug.

"I got… a broom," Mad-Idina-Fan98 said, her face slightly falling.

Elphaba laughed. "Just wait."

The broom suddenly began to levitate out of the box. "AN ENCHANTED BROOM!" Mad-Idina-Fan98 said, her face lighting up again. "Thanks, Elphaba!"

"Nelly, open yours!" Elphabalover101 encouraged.

Nelly slowly opened her present and pulled out a book. "Is this the… Grimmerie?" she asked.

Glinda nodded. Elphaba's eyes widened. "You're giving her the Grimmerie?" she hissed in Glinda's ear.

"Relax, Elphie! It's not like she's gonna…" Glinda was interrupted by Nelly's chanting.

"NO!" Elphaba shouted, but it was too late. "Am I…?"

"Fae, you're… um… well…" Fiyero said, trying not to laugh.

"What?" Elphaba asked. "Just tell me the truth.

"You've been pinkified," he finally said.

Elphaba looked down and realized that she was wearing Glinda's popular dress. Glinda looked down and saw that she was wearing Elphaba's Act 2 dress.

"Change us back!" Glinda cried, horrified that she was wearing black.

"But…" Nessa giggled, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Now," Elphaba said, her voice dark and low.

Nelly, now wanting to anger the emerald witch, quickly nodded and chanted another spell that returned the two witches back into their normal clothes.

"Thank you," they said in unison.

"You're turn!" Nelly said, turning to Elphabalover101.

Elphabalover carefully opened her present and pulled out a training wand.

"A training wand! Glinda, how can I express my graditution?" Elphabalover101 said, jumping up and giving the blonde witch a hug.

"You gave both of them magical items?" Elphaba asked, turning to Glinda.

"Don't look at me! You gave one of them a flying broom!" Glinda retorted as she watched Mad-Idina-Fan98 admire her gift.

"Yes… well…" Elphaba said, nervously running her hand through her silky raven hair. "You're next, ExoticPeachBlossom."

ExoticPeachBlossom smiled as she opened her gift. "Sweet!" she exclaimed, pulling a black witch's hat out of the box. "What do you think?" she asked, placing it firmly on her head. "Is it me?"

"You look positively wicked!" Dimpled giggled.

"Open yours!" Glinda encouraged.

Dimpled tore the wrapping paper from her gift and pulled out a pink dress that looked like Glinda's 'Popular' dress and a matching pink flower.

"Aww, Glinda! I love it!" she exclaimed, giving Glinda a hug and running to change.

"I'm going to change, also!" Nia said, running behind Dimpled.

"Alright, you're up, woodland59," Elphaba said, looking at the guest list.

Woodland59 carefully removed the green wrapping paper from her present and gasped when she saw what was inside the box.

"Elphie…" she smiled, pulling out a glass orb. "It's so pretty. I love it."

"Ooh, look! It makes a rainbow!" musicgal3 said, pointing at the rainbow the glass orb created on the floor. "I'll open mine next!" Musicgal3 carefully removed the lid from her box and gasped as she pulled out a white scarf.

"It's made out of pure Gillikin silk," Glinda explained.

Musicgal3 wrapped her arms around Glinda. Glinda was shocked at first. People usually didn't give tighter hugs than she could, but she hugged the fangirl back.

"Elphaba'sGirl?" Elphaba asked, smiling at the girl's penname, waiting for her to open her gift.

Elphaba'sGirl blushed at the way Elphaba said her name and opened her gift. "Wow," she gasped, pulling out Elphaba's navy blue frock from 'Dancing Through Life'. "I'm going to go change!"

"While you're there, please tell Dimpled and Nia to hurry up and change!" Elphaba called.

"We're done!" Dimpled said, walking into the room, with Nia close behind her. They were both wearing their new _Wicked_ costumes.

"And last but not least, TheWickedrae! Ooh, you're gonna love your present!" Glinda chirped.

"I know I will!" TheWickedrae smiled, opening her gift. "A bubble dress!" she exclaimed, pulling the elaborate dress from its box. "Thanks! Now I need to go change!" she said, bolting out of the room.

"While we wait for the girls to finish changing, I think we should exchange gifts!" Fiyero smiled, handing Elphaba a small box.

"Yero!" Elphaba smiled, kissing her husband. "We should probably wait for them to come back, though. I don't think they would want to miss this!"

"Fair enough," Fiyero nodded.

"We're back!" Elphaba'sGirl said with TheWickedrae close behind her, wearing their costumes.

"Oh, you're just in time to watch them exchange gifts!" ExoticPeachBlossom said, sitting down on the floor.

"This sounds exciting!" TheWickedrae said, sitting down on the floor next to Dimpled.

The Fanfiction authors watched in awe as gifts, hugs and kisses were exchanged.

"Well, this has been fun!" Glinda smiled, wearing the pink and green sweater Elphaba gave her.

"Boq, why aren't you wearing your present? Everyone else is!" Fiyero said, clearly upset.

"I…" Boq whispered, holding a pair of tight-off white pants in front of his face. "I don't know."

"Come on, Boq. Be a good sport!" Mad-Idina-Fan98 said, really, _really_ wanting to see Boq wear Fiyero's tight pants.

"Well… alright," Boq said, grumbling as he stood up and went to go change.

"We should all get a picture of this!" NellytheActress suggested, pulling out her camera.

"Great idea!" Dimpled agreed.

The girls gathered around the tree. Nia, Dimpled, Elphaba'sGirl and TheWickedrae were all wearing their _Wicked_ costumes. Fiyero set the camera up for a timed photo.

"Everybody ready?" he asked, finishing up with the camera.

The authors were kneeling on the floor, nodding as Fiyero ran back to them. Nessa wheeled over to them and sat on the right side with Boq. Glinda's was in the center, kneeling on the floor with the fangirls. Elphaba and Fiyero stood to the left, huge smiles plastered on their faces.

"3… 2… 1!" Fiyero counted.

"Merry Lurlinemas!" everyone shouted as the camera flashed, capturing their happy moment forever.

* * *

**Merry Christmas, everyone! Have a happy and safe holiday season!**


End file.
